


Sentymenty i inne takie głupoty

by Tokomi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Phasma Ships It, a wyszły głębokie rozmyślania Huksa, filozofowanie, miały być Kyluxy, świąteczny nastrój
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Kiedy wszyscy wokół cieszą się świętami, nawet Armitage nieco topnieje i pozwala sobie na zanurzenie się we wspomnieniach. Potrafi być wtedy łagodniejszy nawet dla Kylo.Sporo też wyszło o relacji Armiego z ojcem.Prezent na Secret Santa grupy fb AO3 Polska dla: Arana_Q





	Sentymenty i inne takie głupoty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arana_Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arana_Q/gifts).



Gdyby nie Phasma, Armitage Hux nawet nie zauważyłby, że zbliża się święto Gwiazdki. Już musiała wyciągnąć skądś całe pudło dekoracji i teraz mostek kapitański oprócz mrugających lampek na konsoli miał drugie tyle światełek zawieszonych pod sufitem. Pół biedy, gdyby sama bawiła się w te dyrdymały, ale nie! Musiała w to wciągnąć innych. Wraz z Mitaką przywiozła z lasu na Bazie Starkiller kilka jodełek. Oczywiście w doniczkach, bo wrażliwy porucznik nie zgodził się na ich ścięcie. Udekorowali je jakimiś kawałkami złomu, które pozostały po atakach szału Rena. Teraz gdzie Hux się nie ruszył, oglądał takie drzewko - na mostku, w kantynie, nawet dostał jedno do własnych kwater. Przynajmniej pachniało ładnie.

Jakby nie wystarczyło tych świątecznych dyrdymałów, Phasma zarządziła w tym roku, że najwyżsi oficerowie zrobią sekretne losowanie i wymienią się prezentami. Hux od razu wyraził niezadowolenie, ale nie miał szans wobec zbiorowego entuzjazmu. Jakby samo wymyślanie jaki podarek komuś dać nie było zbyt upierdliwe, Armitage oczywiście musiał wylosować Rena. Zwłaszcza, że było tylu oficerów, którym mógłby wręczyć butelkę dobrego alkoholu lub obiecać, że daruje jakieś spóźnienie w raportach... Może nawet dałby dzień wolny! Ale nie. Ren. Miał tyle pieniędzy, że stać go na wszystko z kantyny, nawet trunki spod lady, a w hierarchii stali na równym szczeblu.

Trzy dni Hux myślał, co wręczyć i wkurzał się, bo w głowie wciąż zionęła pustka. Mistrz strategii, doskonale pracujący pod wpływem stresu i znajdujący wyjście nawet z pozornie niemożliwych sytuacji, a miał problem z głupim prezentem. W końcu jednego dnia, kiedy jak rzadko leżał na pościeli, oczywiście z logiem First Order, przypomniał sobie o pudełku pod łóżkiem. Armie wyjął niewielką skrzynkę i dobył kluczyk ukryty między materacem a ramą mebla. Lekko drżącymi rękami otworzył swój najgorszy, najbardziej wstydliwy sekret. Otóż wiecznie opanowany, zimny i bezwzględny generał miał pudełko... na sentymenty. Uśmiechnął się nostalgicznie, widząc pierwszą rzecz z wierzchu, czyli mały drewniany model TIE-Fightera, jeszcze imperialnego typu. Farba wyblakła całkowicie; trudno było się dziwić, skoro stateczek miał już trzydzieści lat. Dla Armiego jednak wyglądał równie fascynująco, jak tamtego dnia, w którym dostał od biologicznej matki. Jedyna pamiątka po niej. Kompletnie bezużyteczna, ale... Armie nie potrafił go wyrzucić. 

Zaczął grzebać dalej. Odłożył dyplom za ukończenie Akademii z wyróżnieniem i wieczne pióro, które za to wyróżnienie dostał. O ile lata temu ten prezent miał sens, tak teraz generał wszystko zapisywał na data-padzie. Nie chciał jednak wyrzucać pióra, ponieważ było całkowicie sprawne. W sumie... mógłby je oddać Renowi, jeśli nic innego nie przyjdzie mu do głowy. Przerzucił jeszcze stare zeszyty, w których notował kiedyś zadania od ojca. Przekraczały one zakres nauki pobieranej w akademii, ale nie powstrzymywało to Brendola od tego, by ich wymagać. Jednakże okazały się nieocenione, gdy przyszło Armiemu uczestniczyć w prawdziwych bitwach. W końcu w której symulacji dochodziły takie problemy, jak wyśmianie planu przełożonego w taki sposób, by się nie zorientował, ale jednocześnie wyszedł na idiotę w oczach podwładnych? Znalazły się też zadania o bardzo nietypowych sytuacjach, które jednak wydarzały się w rzeczywistości. Teraz jednak Armitage znał każdą z tych strategii na pamięć, a wiele z nich nawet ulepszył. 

Kiedy z cichym westchnięciem wyciągnął ostatni notes, by upewnić się, że to już wszystko, zobaczył małe pudełko na widok którego zmarszczył brwi. Tak dawno tu nie zaglądał, że zdążył zapomnieć, co w nim jest. Otworzył. W środku znajdował się srebrny zegarek kieszonkowy. Kolejny relikt z czasów, gdy nie każdy cały czas nosił przy sobie data-pada. Hux obrócił przedmiot w dłoniach, oglądając go z każdej strony. Mimo upływu lat, wyglądał jak zupełnie nowy, na powierzchni nie znalazła się ani jedna rysa. Delikatnie otworzył pokrywkę. Wskazówki się nie ruszały, lecz całą uwagę generała przykuł wygrawerowany napis na wewnętrznej części klapki. Napisane tym idealnym charakterem, którego Armitage w życiu nie pomyliłby z czyimkolwiek innym litery głosiły "Generał Hux". I znów przyszły wspomnienia.

Rudy trzynastolatek, który po raz pierwszy dostał od ojca "prawdziwy" prezent na urodziny. Brendol zawsze mówił, że pieniądze poszły na podręczniki albo na leki i opłacenie lekarzy, kiedy Armie dużo chorował. Mimo że minęło już ponad dwadzieścia lat, dalej nie wiedział dlaczego akurat taki napis. Czy był to zegarek, który Brendol dostał albo zrobił sobie, ale z niego zrezygnował? A jeśli grawerował go dla syna, dlaczego napisał "generał"? I czemu bez choćby inicjału imienia? Armie lubił myśleć, że to miała być zachęta, by dążył do zajęcia najwyższego szczebla w hierarchii wojskowej. Teraz już jej nie potrzebował.

Co prawda wskazówki się nie poruszały, ale Hux znał niejednego mechanika na statku, który umiałby się zająć takim cackiem. Obrócił je jeszcze raz w dłoni, oglądając z każdej strony. Może dzięki niemu Ren przestanie się wreszcie spóźniać? Z cichym kliknięciem zamknął zegarek. Problem z głowy. Hux szybko pozbierał resztę rzeczy i odłożył wszystko na miejsce, łącznie z kluczykiem do skrzynki. Następnego dnia pierwsze co, to zaniósł zegarek do mechanika, odebrał go po dwunastu standardowych godzinach. Zapakował jeszcze w kopertę podpisaną dla Rena i złożył do reszty prezentów.

Chwilę po rozdaniu podarunków, Hux ruszył do swoich kwater wraz z jego nowym kaktusem (takie sekretne to losowanie, a od razu zorientował się, że to prezent od Mitaki. Przynajmniej porucznik dał mu coś roślinę, która nie wymaga dużo czasu i opieki. Byle Millicent się nie ukłuła). Nie chciał zostać na te wszystkie tańce i śpiewy, nawet Phasma i jej grzane wino nie mogło go zatrzymać. Odstawił kaktusa na biurko i położył się na plecach, rozmyślając.

Czy aby na pewno dobrze zrobił, że oddał ten zegarek? Z jednej strony kiedyś chciał pozbyć się wszystkiego, co tylko kojarzyło mu się z ojcem, teraz jednak... pojawiły się wątpliwości. Mimo tego, że szczerze nienawidził Brendola, to miewali dobre momenty. Jak chwile, kiedy ojciec go chwalił, co zdarzało się rzadko, ale za to potem Armie przez tydzień się z tego cieszył. Albo gdy już był trochę starszy i miał pierwsze ważne osiągnięcia, Brendol przedstawiał go swoim wysoko postawionym znajomym i mówił o synu z prawdziwą dumą w głosie. Nawet jeśli Armitage był wpadką i całe życie musiał odczuwać tego negatywne skutki, nawet jeśli rygor narzucony od dzieciństwa doprowadził go na skraj wycieńczenia fizycznego i psychicznego, tak kilka wspomnień Armie naprawdę lubił. Tak jak to z zegarkiem.

Kto wie, może gdyby teraz mógł pogadać z ojcem, wszystko byłoby inaczej? Może widząc, jak daleko zaszedł syn, Brendol jak raz by go nie strofował i nie pouczał? Jeśli niemożliwe było stworzenie zdrowych relacji rodzinnych, to może chociaż porozmawialiby jak generał z generałem? Nieważne jak Armitage bardzo nienawidził ojca - i tak chciał być taki jak on. Równie bezwzględny, idący po trupach do celu, opanowany i pragmatyczny. Prawie mu się udało, gdyby tylko nie ten sentymentalizm odziedziczony po matce... Armie z wstrętem do siebie starł ze skroni łzę. Po cholerę roztkliwiał się nad sobą i tęsknotą za rodzicami? Chyba wina tych całych świąt... No i samotności. Jedyną naprawdę bliską mu osobą, z którą spędzał czas poza profesjonalną współpracą i poza profesjonalnymi bankietami była Phasma, jego przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, a i ją ostatnio od siebie odsuwał, zajęty pracą. Może rzeczywiście należało wykorzystać czas względnie wolny na poprawienie relacji z ludźmi?

Rozmyślanie przerwał mu stukot do drzwi. Hux natychmiast przybrał maskę pokerowej twarzy.

\- Proszę! - rzucił beznamiętnie, trochę ciesząc się, że przynajmniej coś go zajmie.

Do środka, ku zaskoczeniu rudego generała wszedł Kylo.

\- Hux - mruknął jako powitanie, zamknął za sobą drzwi i zdjął hełm.

\- Kylo - westchnął Armitage, siadając na łóżku. - Czego chcesz?

\- Zapytać o to. - Zaprezentował Huksowi otrzymany od niego podarunek. - Dlaczego dałeś mi zegarek swojego ojca?

\- Skąd wiesz do kogo należał?

\- To proste. Gdyby to był twój zegarek, to widziałbym, jak go nosisz i byś mi go tak po prostu nie oddał, gdybyś robił go specjalnie dla mnie, to nie grawerowałbyś specjalnie podpisu, ponieważ rozdawanie prezentów było anonimowe, oprócz tego to nie twój charakter pisma.

Hux siedział, wpatrzony w niego z niedowierzaniem i podziwem.

\- A tak serio to Phasma mi powiedziała. - Kylo wzruszył ramionami. - Dalej jednak nie rozumiem, czemu mi go dałeś.

\- Dałem, to dałem - westchnął Armitage, wstając. Chciał dać Renowi do zrozumienia, że nie jest w nastroju do pogaduszek i że już może sobie iść. - Jak ci się nie podoba, możesz go nawet rozwalić mieczem świetlnym, nie obchodzi mnie to - powiedział tak twardo, że przez sekundę sam uwierzył w te słowa.

\- Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Jest... niezwykły. No i to prezent od ciebie. - Ren uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie możesz uznać, że to wyraz mojej dobrej woli i chwilowego zawieszenia broni w naszych relacjach.

\- Czyli... mam jeszcze jakieś szanse? - spytał cichutko Ren.

\- No, można powiedzieć, że masz. - Armitage uśmiechnął się.

Kylo przysunął się nagle bliżej i, nachylając się, pocałował czule wargi Huxa.

Armie zamarł. Zamrugał kilka razy, próbując zrozumieć, co się właściwie dzieje, aż w końcu słabo odepchnął Rena.

\- Co ty robisz, kretynie? - Rozłożył ręce ze zdenerwowania.

\- Przecież powiedziałeś, że mam szanse...

\- Na współpracę i dogadywanie się ze mną. - Hux przewrócił oczami.

\- Czyli... - Kylo przełknął ślinę. - Phasma kłamała, mówiąc, że ci się podobam? - Przekrzywił głowę.

Teraz znów Armitage wyglądał na bardziej skołowanego. Cholerna Phasma! Musiała wszystko wygadać... Ale... to była prawda. Zakochał się w Renie od pierwszego wejrzenia. To znaczy kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył go bez maski. Szybko jednak schował te uczucia głęboko w sobie, wiedząc, że to marzenie nigdy się nie spełni. Z drugiej strony wyszedł na tym gorzej przez ciągłe kłótnie z Renem i wzajemne utrudnianie sobie życia.

\- Nie mam czasu na romanse i inne takie głupoty - westchnął ciężko, widząc, że Kylo wciąż oczekuje odpowiedzi.

\- Są święta. Jeden wieczór?

\- Nie, a teraz spadaj. - Hux pchnął go lekko w stronę drzwi. Czemu miałby spędzać czas z kimś, kto ciągle gra mu na nerwach. Ciągle? Przecież... bywały między nimi i dobre chwile. Kiedy Kylo pomagał mu wstać po bolesnym upadku na sali treningowej. Kiedy siedzieli przy jednym stole, opijając jakieś drobne zwycięstwo. Kiedy wspólnie zdychali na kacu. Może Hux po prostu skupiał się na tych wszystkich złych momentach tylko dlatego, aby móc w spokoju go nienawidzić i nie pozwalać sobie na prawdziwe uczucia?

Armitage zorientował się, że stoi na progu, opierając się o framugę, ale wciąż nie zamyka drzwi, tylko gapi się na Kylo jak idiota.

\- Dobrze, jeden wieczór - westchnął w końcu.

Ren uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Do mnie? Na grzane wino?

Armie skinął głową i zamknął drzwi, po czym ruszył za Kylo.

Może gdyby Brendol Hux był bardziej uczuciowy, wciąż by żył.


End file.
